Unexpected
by LovelyLilacs
Summary: It's been a while since the rebellion, and Katniss and Peeta have mended their friendship, but is their more to it?


**I don't own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters in this chapter!**

"Peeta!" I yell as I walk into his house. Today is the day we go to the capitol, Effie arranged a tour of Panem talking about our experiences in the Hunger Games and the rebellion, and she thinks that it will be a 'great experience for both you and Panem'.

"I'm almost done packing!" Peeta yells from the upstairs. We have to drop off Buttercup at Greasy Sae's house, because none of us want to smell Buttercup's catbox in our room.

"Okay! I'll come help!" I yell back, putting down Buttercup's cage and my suitcase.

"No need!" He replies from the top of the stairs, I meet him halfway and take one of his bags.

"Ok, let's go drop off Buttercup, and then we can go to the train station." I say, opening his door and picking up my bags.

We dropped off Buttercup, and we got to the train station right as the train came in, and were greeted by Effie, who was sporting a bright green wig and an orange dress, which really makes her look like a giant carrot.

"Hello, hello, hello! This is going to be big, big, big!" Effie exclaims, as bubbly as ever.

"So, what's the schedule?" Peeta asks, trying not to laugh at Effie's carrot costume.

"Lunch is at 12, then dinner is at 7, and we'll probably get into the capitol at 10, and you'll go to the training cen-hotel." Effie announces, trying to hide where we'll be going to.

"Ah yes, the training hotel, I heard they have great service." I say sarcastically. I don't get how Effie doesn't just tell it to us straight.

"It was converted into a hotel as well as a museum after the rebellion. I just thought you might not want to know about what you'll be staying at-it might dig up bad memories." Effie says, with a sound of sympathy to her voice, though I'm not sure if it's real or not.

"Everything in the capitol digs up bad memories for us." I murmur as we board the train.

"I guess that's true, now let me show you two to your rooms!" Effie declares, her capitol accent makes me want to cover my ears. She guides us to our room, which is a soothing shade of blue, with two grey beds on either side of the room.

"Now excuse me, I have to make sure everything is in order. Be in the dining car by 11:40 please. Thank you." Effie intones, how one person can sound so happy is a mystery to me. She practically hops out of the room with a smile on her face, leaving us alone. This is going to be a long 6 months.

"That was odd." Peeta laughs, with a grin on his face.

"I really don't think that the carrot look is working for her." I say, "I honestly think that the pink looked better."

"I think she should try other vegetables too, maybe next week she can dress up like a turnip." Peeta jokes, as I smile. "Is that a smile on your face?" He continues, making me blush.

"I can smile?" I gasp, I only smile when I'm around him, but I still find it hard to show emotion when I've been taught to hide behind a mask. "It's a miracle!" I laugh.

"You really don't smile much." He says softly. "You smile in your sleep though. You look so calm when you're asleep, you aren't tangled up in your thoughts." He's probably right. I've taught myself to think about everything I'm about to say, making sure that it couldn't be taken the wrong way, and Peeta understands everything I say.

Nowadays I don't know where I'd be without Peeta. He's helped me heal, and I've done the same for him, throughout all the pain, we've always had each other, and I don't know how to repay him for all of those nights he's waked me up from a horrible nightmare, and held me until I fell asleep again.

"I think everyone looks more peaceful when they sleep." I reply. Up until now, I didn't know he payed so much attention.

"They're more peaceful, no mask to hide behind. The only thing you're thinking of is your own dreams." Peeta says, I feel like he read my mind.

"That's very true." I reply, knowing that if we keep on this topic, we'll end up talking about the darker side of it. "What time is it?"

Peeta looks down at his watch, a silver watch with a brown leather strap, something I've seen him wear a lot lately, and I think it's his father's. "20 until 11." He responds,

"Thanks, is that your dad's watch?" I ask, trying to get comfortable on my bed.

"No problem. Yeah, how did you know?" Peeta asks, looking down at his watch again.

"I remember your dad wearing it whenever we traded. It's a really nice watch." I sigh, I feel responsible for the bombing still, and I know it's a touchy subject for Peeta.

"Thanks, it's really old. I found it in my father's bedroom in Victor's Village, after the bombing." Peeta began, "My dad used to say that this watch was older than Panem, and I don't really know if that's true or not." I can see sadness in his eyes, and he looks like he would cry if I weren't here with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I brought up memories. I probably shouldn't have said anything." I worry, we both know we can't go to far into things like that.

"It's fine. Why don't we go find out where the dining car is, Effie forgot to tell us where it was." He suggests coldly. He's close to an episode, so I get up, and we get out of the cart to find it.

**Thanks for reading, and please review! This is a really short chapter, but I'm kind of pressed on time, but I'll do a longer chapter soon. :)  
><strong>


End file.
